Electric Heart Project
by Zanas-kun
Summary: seorang profesor menanamkan jantung buatan yang ada di tangannya pada pemuda malang yang tertusuk besi. Dan masalah mengikuti dari sana (juga ada di wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Friendship, Thriller, Crime, Sci-fi

Warning: Typo, OOC, dan hal lainnya yang menurut anda menganggu

* * *

[Kagami Taiga, 17 tahun, kelas dua di SMA swasta Seirin. Kini ditetapkan sebagai buronan polisi atas kasus Perampokan dan Kekerasan. Korbannya adalah profesor yang merangkap juga sebagai dokter spesialis jantung-]

Berita palsu sialan.

Dia baru mengetahuinya karena menguping radio di rumah nenek tua sore tadi. Dari Pagi ini dia ditetapkan sebagai tersangka dan menjadi buron…

Sekarang, dia berlari tak tentu arah di gelapnya gang kota Tokyo, terengah, lapar dan kurang tidur. Dia berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, tersandung benda-benda yang tak sempat ia identifikasi, menabrak sesuatu beberapa kali, menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik, apa itu tadi suara kucing? Sepertinya ia menginjak ekornya, entahlah.

 **BRUG**

" _Shit!_ " Air ledeng yang menetes lewat pipa yang rusak membuat gang yang lembap dan berlumut menjadi berbahaya. kaos kesayangannya menjadi kotor. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kagami mengatur napas sejenak sebelum bangkit dan berlari kembali. Dia tak punya waktu!

Sirine polisi dan teriakan kasar menghantui pendengaraannya, dari arah belakang terdengar suara tembakan _-Kenapa mereka menembakinya?-_ dan derap kaki. Entah itu polisi atau orang orang berpakaian hitam itu, Kagami tak tau, yang ia tau pasti jangan sampai tertangkap keduanya.

Luka tusukan pisau oleh pemilik kedai yang- _katanya-_ akan menampungnya sementara menjualnya pada yakuza. Bahkan aparat yang berwenang tak bisa ia percaya! (Teriakan dan cengkeraman kasar itu masih dia ingat dengan jelas) Tak ada yang bisa ia percaya sekarang!

panik

panik

panik

memang apa salahnya? yang dia lakukan hanya bertahan hidup. mana dia tau kalau penopang hidupnya saat ini adalah hasil percobaan rahasia? Sampai-sampai yang mengejarnya saat ini adalah Yakuza yang bekerjasama dengan Mafia luar negeri dan aparat pemerintah! Apa memang seharusnya dia mati saja waktu itu?

Tidak

Kagami Taiga tak akan mati, dia akan hidup.

Ini seperti menang lotre tapi ternyata keliru, Kalau dia sampai mati karena ini, dia akan protes pada Tuhan!

"Kagami-kun! Lewat sini!" dia tak tau itu suara siapa tapi dia menurut saja karena insting. Dia berbelok tajam ke salah satu gang yang lebih kecil, muat hanya untuk satu orang, lalu dia mengikuti orang berjaket yang lari di depannya. Dia berlari mengikuti orang itu yang sepertinya sudah hapal seluk beluk gang kota ini.

Setelah cukup mereka berlari, Kagami pun tak mendengar keributan itu, dia perkirakan ini sudah mendekati tepi kota dan dia sudah jauh dari kejaran. "Terima ka-" Orang di depan Kagami membuka tudung jaket yang dipakai dan berbalik.

"Kuroko?!"

"Sst!"

Kuroko terengah-engah dan meminta beberapa waktu untuk mengatur napasnya. Setelah terbatuk beberapa kali dan menarik napas dalam untuk terakhir kalinya, Kuroko meminta Kagami untuk diam dan mengikutinya, Kagami menurut saja setelah di pelototi saat bertanya mau kemana dengan suara agak keras.

Sampailah mereka pada sebuah bangunan mirip rumah yang tersembunyi sempurna di balik bayang gedung tinggi di sekitarnya. Masih bersih, tak ada coretan jalanan pada umumnya, walaupun Kagami yakin bangunan ini sudah cukup lama tak ditinggali. Kagami melihat kondisi nya sekali lagi, cukup terawat, hanya cat yang terkelupas dan rumput liar di sekitar jalan setapak yang tumbuh tinggi.

"Masuklah" kata Kuroko yang membuat Kagami kaget setengah mati.

Sedikit takut karena terbesit bangunan berhantu dipikirannya, tapi dia tetap masuk. Di sana sudah ada Aomine dan Kise. Lalu Midorima, Murasakibara dan Akashi terhubung lewat Skype di laptop yang entah milik siapa, terletak di meja tengah tengah ruangan luas yang hampir kosong itu. Masing masing dari mereka menyapanya, Kagami membalas sapaan mereka dengan anggukan dan sedikit senyum miring. Masih waspada meskipun semuanya adalah wajah yang dia tau.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Kau duduk saja disana dan jawab pertanyaan kami, Bakagami." Balas Aomine dengan nada di tekan. Raut wajah mereka tak Kagami kenali, dan meskipun bau orang tak pernah berbohong, Kagami merasa asing dengan suasana yang mereka timbulkan. Bahkan ia tak bisa membalas kata-kata Aomine walau agak tersinggung.

[Langsung saja, Kagami.] Akashi mulai berkata begitu Kagami duduk di sofa.

[Kami berniat membantumu melewati ini] perhatian kagami langsung terenggut karena satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Akashi.

[Kami yakin dan sepakat untuk tak mempercayai apa yang media katakan, bahkan kami berbohong pada aparat kepemerintahan tentangmu.] Ah, menyentuh sekali.

Tapi, Koganei-senpai yang katanya menampungnya sebentar menelepon polisi, dia berkata pada Kagami kalau urusan seperti ini lebih cepat diselesaikan lebih baik _As if!_ Kagami pasti mati kalau itu terjadi! Kata orang-orang dia bodoh, tapi dia tak dungu!

Dan, paman pemilik kedai Udon itupun juga begitu, tapi akhirnya dia mengkhianatinya. Melaporkannya. Bahkan melukainya. Kagami tau kalau prasangka ini tak boleh apalagi mereka temannya, _dekat,_ tapi, tak ada salahnya belajar dari pengalaman. Kagami tak mau tertipu lagi.

[Karena itu, kami ingin kau menceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu dan semua yang kau tau mengenai keadaanmu] Mereka masih tak tau tentang jantungnya.

Kagami ragu, dia skeptis, apa dia akan terkhianati lagi? Lagipula benar kata Koganei, mereka semua, punya kehidupan disini yang tidak boleh dirusak, rekor catatan bersih mereka harus dijaga agar tidak kotor karena pernah berurusan dengan polisi, dan semua yang terlibat sekarang, toh kalau Kagami, kalau matipun, dia tidak akan khawatir memikirkan imbasnya, keluarganya adalah orang-orang yang tidak akan terpengaruh oleh hal ini, mereka kuat, hal itu menurun padanya.

Bagi ruang lingkup Kagami dan keluarganya, hal ini akan berlalu seperti biasa, seperti saat beberapa sanak saudaranya meninggal dengan kematian yang tidak wajar, dan selesai entah bagaimana.

Ditambah lagi, ini sangat berbahaya. Bagi teman-temannya, orang2 yang ada di sekelilingnya saat ini.

Kagami mengangkat kepalanya, ia ingin mereka mundur. Tapi mulutnya tertahan saat matanya melihat mata Kuroko. Mata birunya jernih dan melihat lurus kepadanya. Dan sebelum ia menyadari, Kagami bercerita.

"Kau… masih ingat kecelakaanku bulan lalu?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo! masih adakah orang disini?

kembali bertemu lagi dengan saya!

yep, kembali dengan cerita nyicip-nyicip ya, sebenernya inspirasinya, mungkin ada yang mirip-mirip, tapi aku dapet ini awalnya dari mimpi, gimana?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua

Kagami terbangun dari tidurnya karena tersentak. Tubuhnya masih mengingat rasanya waktu itu, kejadian naas yang tak disangka-sangka. Setelah duduk dan lebih tenang dia mengusap tengkuknya, baru ia sadari di sekujur tubuhnya penuh keringat dingin. Lalu mata crimsonnya yang lelah melihat sinar matahari yang menembus lewat celah korden, sepertinya cerah, sama persis seperti hari itu.

Dia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan ke – _ruangan yang seharusnya-_ kamar mandi. Bangunan ini berstruktur seperti rumah, air dan listriknya tentu saja sudah mati, karena itu terdapat beberapa kotak lilin, sekotak korek dan beberapa ember air di sana kalau salah satu dari kisedai (plus Kuroko) sedang tidak ingin pulang atau sedang kabur, seperti dirinya.

[Sisa waktu sampai pengisian kembali: 4 jam]

Setelah cuci muka dan ganti baju, dia menghabiskan pagi untuk menelusuri rumah kosong itu.

Benar benar tak ada apa-apa. Jika ini milik mereka, Kagami pikir bakal ada banyak barang. Contohnya: PSP, makanan instan, majalah model, buku-buku, papan shogi atau catur… atau minimal permainan monopoli dan kartu. Tidak mungkin mereka bolak-bailk kesini membawa hal yang seperti itu, apa ada di tempat lain?

Tapi dia sekarang butuh sumber listrik.

"Senang melihatmu begitu relaks disini, Bakagami"

Kaget, Kagami langsung berbalik "Midorima! Kau tak sekolah?"

Midorima mendengus "Aku sekalian berangkat-nanodayo. Aku tak ingin kau menggerogoti barang-barang disini jadi aku membawakanmu sarapan." Nadanya judes, seperti biasa. Tapi…

Agak tak terduga "Oh… terima kasih" hanya itu yang bisa Kagami katakan selagi tangannya menerima kantong plastik berisi tiga bungkus roti, sekotak susu dan sebotol besar air mineral.

Perhatian banget.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan bertingkah macam-macam-nanodayo" begitu saja, Midorima berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, kembali ke jalur menuju sekolah. Mungkin Kagami tak tau tapi rasanya si pemuda hijau itu mengambil jalan memutar? Kayaknya tidak mungkin rumah Midorima dan sekolahnya berjarak sejauh itu, rumah ini ada di sekitar pinggiran kota.

Ish, dasar _Tsundere_

"Oh, iya hati hati!"

Midorima melihatnya sebentar dengan tatapannya yang dingin itu. Kagami balas menatapnya tak mengerti, bertanya 'ada apa?' dengan matanya lalu menelengkan kepala. Lalu Midorima mendengus lagi dan menutup pintu.

kebanyakan mendengus ntar jadi sapi lho.

Setelah sarapan, Kagami memakai jaket bertudung yang satu ukuran lebih besar darinya dan menutupi separuh wajahnya (Dia curi dari jemuran orang saat lari), memakai sepatu yang merknya tak pernah dia pakai, dan parfum yang jelas jelas tak pernah dia gunakan. Setelah menyelempangkan tas dan memakai masker dia pergi keluar.

"Arf!"

"AAH!" Kagami tak sengaja berteriak saat kaget karena Nigou ada disana. Mata anjing ini benar benar sama persis dengan Kuroko jadi dia mengalami tekanan batin. Merasa seperti menipu Kuroko, lagi. "Tunggulah disini, oke? Aku keluar sebentar"

"Ngg?" Nigou menelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit merengek dan meraih celana Kagami dengan satu kaki depannya, bertingkah lucu. Tapi! Itu tidak mempan ke Kagami bung!

"Tidak, kau tak boleh ikut" Kagami mulai berlari sambil menujuk Nigou "Pokoknya tetaplah disana" katanya terakhir sedikit keras sebelum dia berbelok ke sebuah gang.

Kagami ingin menemui profesor itu sekali lagi. Profesor yang menanamkan sumber masalah ini kepadanya yang tak tau apa-apa, yang hanya korban. Dia mau protes, dia mau informasi, dia mau apa saja yang bisa dia gunakan agar posisinya sedikit lebih baik.

Sepanjang perjalanan kesana benar benar neraka, dia harus pura pura sakit dan menyusun skenario pasien yang menemui dokter langganannya, menghindari kantor polisi dan bertingkah senormal mungkin di kerumunan orang orang dan mengambil jalan memutar saat melihat orang yang menurutnya berbahaya (kemungkinan orang orang yang mengejarnya sedang menyamar), termasuk wartawan. Benar benar tak terpikir apakah profesor itu masih ada di sana apa tidak.

Dan Benar benar tak terpikir dia bisa sampai tanpa masalah.

Dia sekarang penuh dengan keringat di depan meja resepsionis. Gugup minta ampun.

Tidak tau kalau kakak di depannya juga terintimidasi olehnya, perawakannya besar dan matanya saja sudah cukup buat menakut-nakuti preman pasar.

"Eeh… Dokter Hajime yaa… sayang sekali, dia sedang ambil cuti tiga hari kedepan… ada yang mau disampaikan?" Kakak resepsionis memang cantik cantik dan sangat santun, menurut kagami memang enak dilihat tapi sayang sekali sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu.

"Ah, ha-hari ini jadwalku pemeriksaan rutin…" Kagami tak berani melihat muka kakak itu, masalah anxiety.

"Tapi bukankah hal ini akan diberitahu oleh dokter yang bersangkutan pada pasien mereka?" si kakak resepsionis bertanya balik

Kagami terbatuk sebentar sambil cari alasan "A-anu, ponsel saya tercebur ke kolam dua hari yang lalu dan sekarang sedang di perbaiki"

"Telpon rumah?"

"Saya tidak punya…" Ah, tapi kakak yang ini banyak omong. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, terima kasih banyak"

"Baik, saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan anda pada dokter begitu beliau bisa dihubungi, terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali." Kakak resepsionis lupa sama sekali untuk menanyakan nama sampai Kagami hilang dari pandangannya.

Kagami mampir dulu ke mesin penjual minum, masih di dalam rumah sakit, habis itu dia ke kamar mandi untuk meminumnya dan akan mengecek ponsel. Ah, dia lupa kalau sinyalnya bisa di lacak. Dia kembali mematikannya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke sakunya, entah untuk apa dia menyimpannya tapi mungkin saja berguna nanti.

Pikiran Kagami kembali berputar, akhir akhir ini dia sering berpikir apa yang bisa dia lakukan demi dirinya. Berpikir, terus berpikir, tak pernah berhenti. Sejujurnya ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya, Senpai dan yang lain pasti terkejut. Kagami tertawa hambar.

Saat operasi karena kecelakaannya bulan lalu, Kuroko, Himuro dan Murasakibara ada di luar, mereka tak tau tentang transplantasi jantung buatan. Dokter berkata pada mereka tiangnya tertancap tak terlalu dalam karena di tahan tulang dan otot, organ dalamnya juga terlindungi lemak jadi tak ada yang serius.

Padahal kenyataannya jantungnya kena telak, dan paru parunya sampai sobek, dan lain-lainnya yang terkena imbasnya, entahlah Kagami tak terlalu menyimak karena dia tak mengerti. Kagami kira dia tak akan bisa selamat dan setelah mendengar hal itu juga dia tak berpikir bisa hidup lagi, tidak mungkin, dia mungkin bodoh tapi dia nggak dungu(2).

Tapi kenyataannya dia sembuh, hidup.

Dunia medis sekarang menyeramkan.

"Dokter sableng itu cuti… setelah semuanya… apa dia tak tau keadaanku sekarang? Apa-apaan. Jangan bercanda, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Kagami menggeram diantara giginya yang terkatup rapat dan mencengkeram rambutnya kuat-kuat seperti akan menjabutnya. Memang sekarang dia aman di rumah itu tapi pasti tak bisa lama-lama, dan juga dia tak bisa merepotkan mereka terus. Dan yang terakhir, dia juga tak mau begini terus.

Kagami adalah pemuda yang tak bisa diam, kalau dia tak melakukan sesuatu…

Sekarang yang dia perlukan adalah informasi mengenai keadaannya, mengenai musuhnya. Bagaimana cara dia mendapatkannya?

 **Blam! Blam!**

"Uwaaahhhh" segerombolan orang terdengar berteriak dan berlarian masuk ke toilet.

 **Tok tok**

"Anu, permisi bisakah agak cepat? U-udah di ujung! Bilik yang lain barusan di pake!"

Kagami langsung sadar kalau dia masih di toilet "Ah, maaf!" Tak lupa menekan tombol siram dan memakai maskernya kembali Kagami keluar. Pemuda yang ada di depan pintu langsung merangsek masuk.

"Aah! _Save!_ " teriaknya penuh lega dan kemenangan. Orang yang konyol, Kagami menilai.

Dan tuhan, dua dari lima bilik mengeluarkan suara yang kenceng banget, bukan suara orang, _you know_.

"Aah, masakannya benar benar buruk, padahal kukira semua cewek punya insitng untuk memasak! Kayak- Dari lahir udah punya insting!" salah satu pemuda di bilik memulai pembicaraan, Kagami pura-pura mencuci tangannya.

"Nggak, manusia pada umumnya punya insting takaran"

"Punyanya udah rusak kali!"

"Padahal dia cantik banget! Rambutnya pink sakura!"

"Dia nangis di koridor sambil bawa kotak bekal, kukira ada apa… tapi aku auto fokus ke dadanya sih huehue, gede banget gilak. Manajer kita emang manis tapi dia beda levelnya"

"Yaah, setidaknya kita sudah berbuat baik. Kan lumayan punya kenalan cewek cakep walopun nggak bisa masak!"

"Ditambah lagi, ngomongnya pinter banget, suaranya merdu, haaa..."

"Dari seragamnya kayaknya dia dari tim basket sekolah timur"

"Ooh, jersey hitam merah itu… Houjo? Toojou? Toudou? "

"Touou!" lalu yang lain saling menyahut menyebut sekolah itu.

"Aaaaaah"

Mereka langsung memberikan reaksi ingat bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka teman baik, menyenangkan, Kagami jadi ingat Furihata dan teman seangkatannya di Seirin.

Hm?

Touou? Cewek rambut pink?

Kagami memucat.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aku harus lari dari sini, cepat!

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, menghindari orang orang dengan lihai, menuruni tangga yang _syukurlah!_ langsung menuju keluar, selesai turun tanpa jeda sedikitpun aku menambah kecepatanku saat berlari ke tempat parkir, setelah tempat parkir adalah gerbang dan aku akan bisa menghindarinya.

 _Cepat, cepat!_

Akhir akhir ini aku banyak berlari jadi ini akan menjadi latihan yang sama dengan yang diberikan pelatih, sepertinya. Aku tertawa getir saat mataku melihat gerbang dan otakku seenaknya memutar ingatanku saat latihan harian di Seirin.

Aku berbelok dan luput melihat orang yang ada di sana.

"Buh!"

"Kyaaa!"

Aku menangkapnya tepat sebelum terjatuh, otakku berhenti sejenak, belum bisa merespon semuanya. Siapa yang kutabrak?

Mataku terbelalak dan rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat. Rasa panik langsung menyebar keseluruh tubuh.

Gadis itu, dia, memanggilku saat kutegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk pergi dari sini, _secepat mungkin._

"Kagamin…!" dia terisak saat menyebut namaku, memendam emosi dan suaranya, gadis pintar.

"Jangan" satu kataku untuk menahannya melakukan atau mengatakan apapun. Aku tak tau kenapa aku menariknya ke tempat dekat sana yang lebih sepi tapi itulah yang aku lakukan.

Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Seharusnya ku tinggalkan saja dia. Sepertinya Aomine pun tak membicarakan apa yang dia lakukan bersama yang lain pada Gadis ini, Momoi Satsuki. Tapi… mungkin Momoi kurang lebih sudah bisa menebak semuanya. Kata Riko-senpai, namanya insting perempuan.

Apa karena itu juga wartawan yang sering membahayakanku-maksudku, menerka tempat persembunyianku, adalah perempuan?

"… bagaimana kabarmu?" dia memulai dengan suara yang gemetar dan pelan. Cerminan tepat anak perempuan yang rapuh dan berhati lembut. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya ada di belakang tubuhnya.

Aku mengrenyitkan alisku, kau serius menanyakan hal itu Momoi? Diantara semua pertanyaan pintar yang bisa kau hujankan kepadaku? _Oh well..._

"Tidak begitu bagus"

"...ooh, pasti sulit yaa" Momoi masih menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa masih tidak berani melihat ke arahku. Suaranya pun lirih, kurang bersemangat dari pada saat dia bertemu Kuroko atau dalam pertandingan, maupun saat bersama semuanya. Dulu, dari yang kuingat.

"La-langsung saja, Kagami-kun" ah, dia bahkan melepaskan panggilan konyolnya padaku "apa, apa aomine-kun entah bagaimana terlibat denganmu?"

Aku menghela nafas, sudah kuduga. Mau kujawab bukan urusannya tapi dia teman dekat Aomine…

"Tanya saja sendiri ke orangnya, dalam waktu dekat akupun akan menghilang dari kota ini setelah urusanku selesai." urusanku disini tentunya adalah bertemu dengan dokter gila yang menanamkan masalah ini padaku. Aku sendiri juga tak ingin melibatkan orang lain lebih jauh, perasaanku juga sama seperti mereka, tak ingin membahayakan keluarga dan orang-orang yang mereka pedulikan, kalau terlibat dengan kriminal, perlindungan itu akan rusak.

Pikiranku terusik dengan suara dari kejauhan, semua ini membuat indraku menajam selama sebulan terakhir jadi jujur saja aku bisa lebih mengandalkan diriku, suara itu sekarang samar-samar terdengar semakin jelas, Momoi masih mengajakku bicara tapi tidak kuhiraukan, lalu aku menyadari bahwa ada yang kesini.

 _Orang-orang_

Aku membelalak dan melihat lagi kearah Momoi, entahlah, harusnya aku tak berharap banyak, tapi aku _sedikit_ merasa terkhianati. Aku langsung tau kalau di belakang tubuhnya, yang dipegang kedua tangannya adalah alat komunikasi, atau sesuatu yang bisa menandai lokasinya yang akan menyala saat dia menemukanku.

aku mencoba untuk menghiraukannnya tadi karena yah, aku _sedikit_ berharap.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun, aku… bagaimanapun juga ingin Aomine-kun, keluarga kami dan yang lainnya aman, tidak seharusnya mereka terlibat hal seperti ini!"

 _Bitch!_

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kagami-kun! Ini juga demi kamu!"

Seketika Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin saat aku telah berlari jauh dari nya, dan dari orang-orang yang akan datang.

"KALAU AKU TERTANGKAP AKU AKAN MATI DASAR JALANG!"

[A/N: dari dulu aku ingin ngatai Momoi, bukan kenapa2 sih, Cuma aku nggak suka karakternya aja lol dan iya, Kagami Canon gak akan berkata seperti itu pada cewek disituasi apapun :D]

Persetan dengan tata krama terhadap wanita ataupun yang lainnya, pikiranku kalut karena ini mengenai hidup dan mati, insting bertahan hidupku menendang masuk, aku terlalu panik dan jantungku…

[sisa waktu sampai pengisian kembali: 1 jam]

Oh sial aku melupakan pengisiannya!

Berbelok asal ke dalam gang yang tak kukenali, orang orang yang mengejarku seperti pemangsa mulai mendekat, sialan kaki mereka cepat!

Aku merobohkan papan-papan kayu dan tong sampah untuk melambatkan lari mereka dan itu memang berhasil, jarak aman kembali kuperoleh, dan di ujung sana aku melihat sebuah gang yang lebih gelap dan tertutup dari yang lainnya, aku menambah kecepatanku dan berbelok tajam masuk ke dalamnya, mendengar teriakan orang orang itu aku masuk lebih jauh dan sepertinya aku tak lebih dari siluet disini.

Mereka berlari melewati gang gelap ini, dan aku bernafas lega

Tarik nafas, buang, Tarik nafas, buang

Aku memejamkan mataku, sepertinya aku selamat

Tiba tiba ada yang menarik tanganku, memutarnya kearah yang salah, menekuk lututku dan mendorong kepalaku keras ke tanah. Kepalaku berdenging

Sakit sialan!

"Aku menemukannya!" pria diatasku berteriak, teriakan yang lainnya menyusul tak jauh dari sini

Kepanikan kembali menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, sial, sial, sial, aku tertangkap! Apa perjuanganku sampai disini?! Nggak, nggak, NGGAK!

Aku mendorong paksa tubuhku dan menggulingkannya, sekaligus mengayunkan kakiku keatas dan mengenai kepala pria itu saat dia terkejut dan mundur, serangan keberuntungan. Saat orang orang itu kembali dan melihat teman mereka tergeletak mereka berteriak marah "Tangkap dia!"

Aku melihat ke atas karena dari kedua sisi gang itu aku terkepung, gang ini masih bisa dipanjat, aku pasti bisa!

Aku melompat setinggi yang kubisa, beruntung bisa menggapai bingkai jendela yang dari semen, menyadari apa yang kulakukan mereka buru-buru kesini, masih kesulitan dengan banyaknya benda di gang ini.

Aku menggeram selagi menarik tubuhku keatas, melihat sekilas kearah jendela untungnya tak ada orang, aku lanjut menggapai sampungan pipa dengan dinding dan pipa yang berbelok karena lebih tebal dari pipa biasa, memijak di sambungan itu selagi tanganku memijak sambungan yang lain, aku memanjat secepat yang kubisa, sesekali melompat ke jendela tiap lantai saat sampungan pipa selanjutnya berkarat, lepas, rusak atau terlalu licin. Aku melihat kebawah saat berada di tengah tengah, orang orang sudah memanjat, sialan mereka keras kepala.

Aku mempercepat panjatanku dan akhirnya meraih pembatas atap, menarik diriku lagi agar separuh tubuh ku ada di atas lalu mengayunkan kakiku dan menarik kakiku yang lainnya ke atas, dalam pose berlutut dan menopang tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku aku menarik nafas sebentar sambil mendengar suara orang-orang yang masih dibawah, lalu aku mendorong tubuhku untuk bangkit dan kembali berlari menuju atap gedung di sebelahnya, melakukan parkour.

Entahlah, setelah kecelakaan itu aku punya firasat kalau suatu saat ini akan terjadi jadi aku berlatih parkour disamping belajar dan latihan basket. Aku kesulitan menata waktuku saat itu.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang, mereka sudah tak bisa mengejarku lagi, rute yang kuambil terlalu beresiko dan tak ada jalan lain. Setelah kupikir lagi untunglah fisikku mendukung semua ini.

Tapi pikiranku akan kembali ke titik yang sama, seandainya jantung ini tak ditanam dan aku mati, kekacauan ini tidak akan terjadi.

Aku menampar diriku (duh, sakit juga), sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, itu sudah berlalu, yang penting sekarang adalah… apa yang harus kulakukan? Terus berlari sampai kesempatan, atau perubahan, apapun mengubah keadaan ini. Kalau begini terus cepat atau lambat aku akan tertangkap bahkan sebelu aku melakukan apapun selain lari.

Aku mendongak ke atas langit yang cerah berawan. Kembali menguatkan mentalku.

Aku bisa melakukannya, aku pasti bisa melakukannya.

[Sisa waktu sampai pengisian kembali: 39 menit]

Sekarang aku cari sumber listrik dulu, lebih tepatnya stop kontak.

Aku masih berharap dokter gila itu membuat Power bank, panel surya atau semacamnya agar aku tidak kerepotan seperti ini.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebulan berlalu dan kau masih belum menangkapnya?" pria itu berdiri memunggungi bawahannya dan memijat ujung jarinya, sebuah kebiasaan jika dia sedang emosi dan keadaan mengharuskannya untuk tetap tenang. Meskipun hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak.

"Be-belum bos" si bawahan berlutut dan bergetar dan wajahnya dipenuhi teror, sejujurnya, kenyataan bahwa dia masih bisa sadar dan membalas ucapan Bos-nya adalah sebuah keajaiban tersendiri bagi bawahan sepertinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan? Aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk menggunakan cara apapun untuk menangkapnya hanya dengan syarat dia masih hidup." Lelaki itu menggebrak meja "SATU BULAN BERLALU DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Si anak buah merubah posisinya dari berlutut lalu bersujud. Belum dia mengatakan apapun Bos-nya telah menembaknya. dan suara tembakan menggema di ruangan berdekorasi antik itu.

.

Hening. Ketua Yakuza di wilayah itu mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Singkirkan sampah ini, jangan sampai aku melihatnya lagi dalam hidupku" jasad itu lalu diseret keluar oleh bawahan yang lain. Dia menghela nafas frustasi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofanya. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya selagi menyalakan cerutu. yang ada di ruangannya sekarang hanya tiga penjaga dan tangan kanannya.

Para pemilik saham atas project ini sudah tidak sabar lagi, mereka hampir mendapatkan hasil setelah menunggu dan berinvestasi dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Tetapi semua itu gagal dengan larinya satu dari tiga profesor utama beserta timnya yang berhasil membawa satu satunya produk berhasil project ini beserta datanya dalam kekacauan besar yang kemungkinan disengaja. Para pemilik saham itu benar benar murka dan tidak mau tau, karena project ini rencananya akan mulai disebarkan pada akhir tahun ini, dan sekarang sudah bulan Agustus.

Project ini diusulkan oleh organisasi medis terbesar didunia, dan di setujui bahkan didanai oleh beberapa orang penting. Tapi meskipun begitu, project ini dirahasiakan dari publik demi menjaga kestabilan ekonomi, dan dompet orang orang bersangkutan. Yang pastinya, juga orang2 yang mempunyai wajah berbeda di depan publik. ada yang merupakan menteri, ada yang CEO Perusahaan farmasi, ada yang merupakan kepala rumah sakit negeri, keluarga kaisar, belum disebutkan juga pemegang saham dan sponsor di luar negeri.

Project ini dinamai Electric Heart Project. Project jantung dan sistem kardiovaskular buatan. sebelum project ini adalah project penyembuhan kanker dan HIV/AIDS, dan mana mungkin orang sepertinya mengetahui berhasil tidaknya project project tersebut, dan jika dia macam-macam, ancamannya adalah yang lebih buruk dari kematian akan menimpa bukan hanya dia, tapi keluarganya dan bawahannya beserta keluarga mereka.

Selagi satu jantung (hasil kopian dari struktur jantung pertama) sudah ditanam ke anak salah satu pemilik saham dan dalam pengawasan, satu jantung buatan asli dan berhasil beserta prototype dan seluruh data-datanya dibawa lari oleh beberapa profesor utama yang terlibat dalam project ini.

Saat profesor2 ini lari menimbulkan sebuah kekacauan besar yang menyebabkan fasilitasnya hampir hancur sepenuhnya dan semua data pentingnya hilang bersama ledakan saat dini hari. Project ini terancam gagal, merugi, bangkrut! para atasan naik pitam dan mereka tidak mau tau. Pokoknya project ini harus lanjut dan berhasil. sudah terlalu banyak investasi mereka.

Tapi ada kabar bahwa para profesor yang lari memiliki data backup dan jantung aslinya juga masih ada. Dan mereka menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapatkannya.

Dia, sebagai bawahan yang ditunjuk langsung oleh bos Yakuza terbesar kedua di Jepang untuk mencari profesor yang mengetuai pelarian itu. kabarnya dia ada di wilayahnya ini. Dan anak yang bernama Kagami Taiga memiliki jantung buatannya.

"Serahkan urusan ini padaku" tiba tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Aah, kau... ini cuma misi menangkap bocah, kau mau melakukannya?" itu adalah anak buah terbaik yang grup Yakuza ini miliki, dan sekaligus teman lamanya. orang ini ditunjuk juga untuk membantu tugas pencarian, yang akan berubah menjadi penangkapan ini.

"hadiahnya lumayan, lagipula aku tak bisa membiarkannya mengancam anak anak kesayanganku" Dan dia terkenal akan obsesinya pada anak anak muda di sekelilingnya, terutama anak didiknya di sebuah sekolah.

"Baiklah, tenggat waktunya adalah 24 jam. Semoga beruntung, Masako Araki"

"Serahkan padaku"

Kagami berhasil mengisi baterainya hanya sampai sekitar 70% di kafe warnet di pinggiran kota setelah menyewa satu bilik selama beberapa jam. cuci muka, membersihkan lukanya dan beberapa bercak darah dijaket karena terserempet beberapa kali saat pengejaran. Bahkan penjaga warnet memberinya beberapa plaster.

 _Penjaga warnet itu begitu karena Kagami menyembunyikan wajahnya. tidak ada yang mau menolong seorang kriminal. Penjaga warnet itu mengira dia hanya remaja nakal yang habis berkelahi dan tak mau pulang._

Pulang.

keluarga.

Semoga ayahnya tak kenapa kenapa.

Sebelum masuk rumah Kagami bertemu dengan Himuro, Kagami dan Alexandra. Entah kenapa Kagami senang sekali melihat kakak dan pelatihnya itu. Dia bertegur sapa dengan Murasakibara lalu lanjut ngobrol seru dengan Alex dan Himuro.

Saat Kagami kembali ke rumah dia disambut oleh muka Aomine yang garang. Momoi bilang kepadanya kalau kagami berlaku kasar pada Momoi saat Momoi hanya ingin menyapanya dan memberikan sedikit bantuan.

Kagami tidak habis pikir, 'bisa-bisanya' dia speechless dan hilang akal, dan membeberkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi penjelasannya tidak menjernihkan suasana, Aomine Daiki terlanjur berkepala panas bersamaan dengan hatinya. tidak terima.

"Bahkan jika itu yang Satsuki lakukan, APA PANTAS KAU MENYEBUTNYA JALANG HAH?!" Aomine dibutakan kemarahannya. Dia marah dan menginginkan pelampiasan. Kagami yang dibalas begitu tak bisa berkutik, dia sendiri berpikir bahwa dia sudah keterlaluan. Karena itu, Kagami hanya bisa bertahan saat Aomine mulai menonjoknya.

"Kau sudah kami beri tempat perlindungan dan ini balasanmu?! Mengatai teman kecilku sebagai jalang?! HAH?!"

"Maaf"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Kuroko datang sedikit terlambat, dia datang saat Aomine lepas dari pegangan murasakibara, mendorong Himuro dan akan melemparkan serangan terakhir pada Kagami yang sudah tersungkur beserta Alex yang akan menjadi tameng Kagami.

"AOMINE-KUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
